The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
DC-to-DC converters that utilize pulse width modulation (PWM) for output regulation are used in power supplies in many applications. For example, the DC-to-DC converters are used in power supplies that supply a regulated output current to LED-based lighting applications. Use of LED-based lighting applications is proliferating in homes, automobiles, and in business environments.